


Vhenan and Ma Sa'lath

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [25]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Smut, their first time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told her he loved her, and leaving her on the balcony was no longer an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vhenan and Ma Sa'lath

 

“Ar lath ma, vhenan.” Solas’ words were soft as he broke the kiss, and took half a step back. Ashae looked up into his face as he looked away. There was a different look in his eyes, one that she had seen a few times before when they had stolen a few moments alone, his mouth pressed against hers in a secluded corridor in Skyhold. It was the look that shown in his eyes before each time that he turned and left, distancing himself from her before they became too intertwined to separate.

She wasn’t going to let that look win today.

Reaching up, she tugged at his shirt, pulling his face back to meet hers. She didn’t pull hard, and if she had felt any resistance, she would have let go and let him leave. Instead, Solas’ mouth was back on hers in an instant, a hand on her waist, pulling her body to meet his. Ashae opened her mouth to take a breath and his tongue found hers, tasting and tangling and drawing a soft moan from her throat as his hand worked in her hair.

At the sound, Solas stilled his assault on her mouth and Ashae opened her eyes to find him staring at her face with a tiny upturn to one corner of his mouth. Before she could respond, his hands were on her hips, drawing her backwards through the open balcony door until his legs hit the bed and they fell on it together.

Landing on his chest as they fell backwards, Ashae pushed herself up on her forearms but fell back down as Solas grabbed her waist and pulled them further up onto the bed. Once their legs were no longer dangling over the sides, he pulled her shoulders down and rolled them over, placing his weight on his knees and one hand under her chin, so he could tilt her face up.

“Do you want this, vhenan?” His breathing was harder than usual, and his pupils were dilated, darkening his eyes with desire. His hand left her chin and trailed down her chest, unclasping the fastenings on her shirt. “I understand if-“

Ashae interrupted his words by leaning forward and claiming his mouth with her own, slowly and measurably drawing him down to her, until her head was again flat on the bed. She deepened the kiss, exploring all of his mouth until she felt a hand working at the laces on her pants. She felt him grumble into her open mouth as the laces tangled together, but in another moment her pants were pulled down and the feeling of his fingers trailing through her curls was enough to force her eyes closed.

Her head lolled back, a noise of assent leaving her lips, as his thumb began circling her clit. “Look at me, vhenan.” A voice whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes, and Solas’ face was so close to hers, watching her intently as his fingers slid into her core and worked to drive her to the breaking point. His eyes were so dark, and his voice so low as he spoke softly in her ear as he brought her to the edge of an orgasm again and again, always slowing his hand before she was able to crest.

Ashae was almost crying in frustration when Solas finally pressed his mouth to her neck, first nuzzling the skin with his nose and then biting down hard enough to leave a mark as his fingers pressed deeper and his thumb circled faster. The pressure was enough to arch her back as she felt the pleasure he was giving her run throughout her entire body, his name leaving her lips in a moan.

When her body stopped quivering, Solas removed his hand, pressing a kiss to Ashae’s swollen lips. “If you need to stop here…” His expression was still hungry with desire, but his hands were gentle as he ran them up her stomach and neck, to frame her face and kiss her softly again. Ashae couldn’t stop a laugh from tumbling from her lips, and Solas raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, we’re not done yet, ma sa’lath.”

In one fluid motion, Ashae shoved Solas off of her and he fell to his back, lying next to her on the bed, and as he fell she threw a leg over him and straddled his thighs, stretching herself across his body. A look of delight crossed Solas’ face, and he moved his hands to grasp her legs, but she pushed them away, pinning them above his head and holding them there while she ground her hips against him. She could feel how hard he was for her, and she murmured her appreciation into his mouth before grinding herself against him again, harder this time, until she heard a long moan escape from Solas’ throat.

The sound was enough to drive her insane.

Ashae pulled away and pushed herself up onto her knees, stripping off her own shirt and then working her hands to quickly remove his pants and leg wrappings, throwing them to the floor. There were no smallclothes underneath, and she couldn’t help staring and running her fingers through the dark hair for a moment, forgetting her original purpose. Hearing a chuckle, she looked up to see Solas staring at her through half-closed eyes, his own hands unbuckling the belt wrapped around his waist.

She pushed his hands away, and yanked the belt off and then his shirts, throwing them onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Solas’ hands moved to his necklace, but Ashae pushed his hands away again. “Oh, no,  _that_  can stay.”

Lowering herself back down, she pushed her hips against his, rocking slightly. His hands reached up, threading through her short hair, pulling her mouth to his so he could attack it with his own. He bit at her lip, and she pushed back with her tongue, pushing back at him every time that she ground her hips, knowing she was denying him the release as he had denied her.

Ashae sat up, resting on his thighs, as he lay underneath her. His cock was stiff and hard between them, she wasn’t giving it her full attention yet, not until she was ready for them both to lose the last bit of strained control they were holding onto. She reached down and ran her hand along him, feeling Solas shudder under her touch, his eyes fluttering closed as she took his length in her hand.

His hips moved in response to her, she didn’t think he was even aware of it, as she stroked him. After a few moments she withdrew her hand, and Solas groaned in protest. “Did you like that, ma sa’lath?”

The sounds he made were unintelligible, but sounded positive. Ashae felt a smile spread across her face at the sound and the sight of Solas beneath her, completely undone. She pushed herself to her knees, wrapping a hand in his necklace and pulling him up by it. His eyes opened in shock, but as she sank herself down onto his cock, his look changed to one of ecstasy.

Her hand still wrapped in his necklace, she pulled him closer and ran her lips along his jaw as she rolled her hips, her eyes closing at the pressure and stretching her body felt, trying to accommodate his size in her small body. When the moment of pain passed, she pushed up with her knees, and let herself sink back down, her name falling from Solas’ lips softly at first but growing louder as she continued to push herself up, feeling him thrust along with the movements she made.

Ashae’s movements became uneven, her eyes shut tight, trying to hold herself back from the edge of pleasure that was threatening to overtake her. Solas shifted his weight and rolled them back over, his hand pulling one of her legs up to his side so that he could get a better angle, and he thrust into her, hard, pulling a sharp gasp from Ashae at the difference in pressure now that he was on top of her.

Solas’ movements stopped again, sweat on his brow as he looked down, his eyebrows knitted with concern. “Does it hurt? Do you wish me to stop?”

Laughter again fell from her lips as she pulled on his necklace again. “Gods no, Solas, keep going.”

Her words were met with a chuckle and another thrust, deeper than the first, her free leg drawing up and finding a place on Solas’ back to rest. She closed her eyes for a moment, biting her lip to stop from making too much noise, or else the entire castle would know what was happening in the room, but his next thrust drew his name from her lips, louder than before.

His movements were faster, one hand still holding her leg and then other tangled in her hair and he dropped his head to find her mouth, silencing her moans until they broke apart for breath. Between gasping for air, their names fell from each other’s lips along with  _vhenan_ and  _ma sa’lath_ , and moans of desire as their bodies moved as one.

Ashae knew they were both close, she could feel the muscles in Solas’ back tighten as he held on to his control, and her own body was shaking as she tried to last as long as she could. Solas repeated her name, his breath hitched and shallow, until his eyes closed tightly and he buried his face in her hair, his hips jerking to meet hers as he peaked. With the feel of his warmth flooding her body, she was soon to follow, crying his name out to the ceiling as her body shook with pleasure.

Solas lowered himself onto her chest, their foreheads touching as they breathed heavy, eyes closed with their arms and legs tangled together, the bedcovers bunched beneath Ashae’s back. They laid like that for what felt like hours. Neither wanted the euphoria to end, to be separated from each other yet. When they finally moved, it was only for Solas to slide out of Ashae before pulling her close again as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
